Not Just A Toy
by TururuTheSeer
Summary: Everyone thinks Dororos never been in a relationship before, and wishes for a soul mate. But when someone proposes to be his one and only lover, he's hesitant to take the offer. What could be holding him back? WARNING. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Dororo walked through the halls of their underground base, his destination: Sgt major Kururus lab. He had been summoned by his sadistic comrade, apparently he was needed for a task.

walked through the door that resembled the yellow hackers head and looked around the dark room.

Not a single one of his large monitors was on "perhaps he needs me to test out some night vison devices? But I dont have any need for them, my ninja skills are the only tool I need besides my beloved Steven" (Sgt frog comicon panel reference! Anyone get it?) Dororo thought and started walking in deeper.

"Kukukuuuu~ why hello Dororo~"

Dororo turned to see Kururu close the door Dororo had come in through "why have you called me, Kururu?"

"oh, I have a job for you... Kukukukukuuuuuuuuu!"

...

Later that evening, Dororo was walking outside the Hinata household. He stopped by Giroros tent and began batting at the zipper that sealed the tent shut, making an irritable gangling noise. In other words, Dororo rang the corporals doorbell.

Soon the zipper parted, revealing a red face with two naturally angered eyes "who is it?"

"Sorry to bother you Giroro... But... Can I have a word with you... In private?"

"eh? Sure" he grunted in his usual deep voice, but for some reason his face turned redder then usual as Dororo stepped inside his tent and the zipper had closed up behind him.

Dororo knelt down in front of his old childhood friend, who had already sat on his sleeping bag.

"I just-"

both of them stopped and blinked as they both interrupted each other "ah sorry... What were you saying?" Giroro stammered.

"No, no. you go first Giroro... What I have to say isn't that important really..."

Giroro nodded "o-ok..." he looked down "I... I have a question that... That may be awkward and hard to answer... But... But it's been driving me crazy! I keep forgetting to ask you so I need to do it now... Before I forget!"

"Oh..." Dororo tilted his head slightly "What is it?"

Dororo was suprised when Giroro leaned in and placed his mouth near the ninjas ear

"are... Are you... Gay?"

Dororo stiffened and looked at him in surprise "wha... Giroro why do you want to know?"

"I... I can usually tell... Just by looking and talking to people... But your unique! I can't seem to figure you out! I'm so curious it almost hurts..." He twiddled this thumbs.

Dororo looked away, blushing "y...yes..."

Giroro looked at him "r-really?"

"yes... and no... I like people for how they act dispite gender..."

"so... BI?"

"Some may say... Yea..."

Giroro nodded "ok... Thank you for telling me..."

Dororo sighed "now... back to my-"

"are you a virgin?"

Dororo was awfully shocked by Giroros sudden outburst, he slightly leaned away from the now heavily blushing corporal "Giroro... I..."

Suddenly, Giroro reached forward and grabbed Dororos grey veil with both hands. Dororo jumped back with a shocked cry, taking Giroro with him. Giroro fell on top of the ninja, pinning him down against the tent floor.

Dororo looked up as Giroro looked down. Both began blushing "G- Giroro... Please get off..."

"answer me Dororo..." Giroro leaned down so their noses were touching "are you a virgin?"

"P-please get off me Giroro!" Dororo cried as Giroro got closer and closer until he was completely laying on him "I'm not moving until you answer me" his voice suddenly grew deeper.

"ok! Ok! Yes! Yes I am! Get off me please!"

Giroro blinked, then realized what he was doing. He scrambled off the ninja "oh god Dororo... I'm sorry! I just... Oh man... I got carried away..."

His voice trailed off as Dororo sat up and held his crotch "ngh... No... damit Giroro why did you do this to me!" he cried and turned away "now it's going to take forever to get rid of this!"

"I'm so sorry Dororo... I really am..."

"why?" he whimpered "why did you do that?"

"Dororo... I like you... A lot..."

Dororo looked at him and blinked "wh...what?"

"I'm... I'm BI to... when there was no hope of loving Natsumi I needed to move on! So... I moved onto you... Seeing you confess that you could love another man made me feel so... Excited... it's the hormones talking, I haven't had sex in... What... 8 years?"

Dororo looked at him with wide eyes, then looked away "you... Feel that way? For me?"

"of course! its not like I jack off to pictures of you, but still... I have such a... Attraction to you..."

Dororo looked back at him "how can I be sure you wont use me just for sex?" He whispered "you just tried to do have intercourse with me a few seconds ago!"

"That was an accident! I would never do that again! EVER!" Giroro grabbed Dororos hands and held then tightly "Trust me Dororo!"

Dororo looked down at Giroros hands holding his own. both of his hands were shaking slightly, but Dororo wasn't really sure if it was he himself who was shaking or the seemingly lovestruck corporal.

Dororo looked back up to see Giroro looking away "I...I understand... If you don't love me back..." he let go of Dororos hands and turned away.

"Y-you can go now... I said what I was desperate to say... I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable..."

Dororo continued to stare at him, then got up on shaky legs and unzipped the zipper so he could get out. He didn't bother to close it up behind him before jumping away to hop along the rooftops of the neighboring houses. Going far, far away from the Hinatas household.


	2. Chapter 2

Dororo sat on top of the radio tower, the stars and the moon in the sky were his only company.

He looked down at his hands, then stood up, the wind blowing his veil back gently.

"why now out of all times...?"

...

"_Whaaaaaat?! _G-G-Garurus coming?! Why?!"

Keroro stood gawking at a large screen, the orders from HQ shown in great big letters.

**Garuru platoon arriving shortly, prepare for arival and any orders Garuru may give. **

"Why?! it dosent tell me why!" Keroro cried "I don't want Garuru here!"

"kukukuuuu, it seens HQ lost their faith in us... Again..." Kururu was typing on his laptop

"this is all your fault!" Giroro pointed at Keroro with a finger "now my brothers going to yell at us and its all your fault!"

"Eyyyy, eyy now! It's not all MY fault!" Keroro pointed at Dororo, who was sitting at the far end of the table.

Giroro grabbed Keroro by the neck "d-don't blame this on Dororo!"

"no... No Giroro it is my fault..."

everyone blinked and looked at Dororo, he was hunched over the table with his eyes closed "h-how?"

Dororo looked up "isn't everything?"

Dororo got up and began walking away, leaving the room with a slam of the door.

"Wait! Dororo!"

Dororo didn't look back "go away Giroro"

Giroro caught up to him "wh-where are you going?"

"That's none of your business"

"but-"

"Giroro" Dororo glared at him with a sudden loss of patience "go back to the platoon, leave me alone"

Giroro winced "Dororo..."

Dororo kept walking away, a shadow over his face. Giroro watched him go, his feelings slightly hurt.

Dororo hung around in the air ducts after that, he sat in front of a grate that was built in the side of the house, from there he could see the grass of the backyard and Giroros tent. He laid in wait with the dust bunnies, his skin tingling as spiders started to crawl over him, yet he stayed compleatly still and silent.

soon, the sound of a spaceship landing made Dororo tilt his head to the side. He peered out from the grate to see Garurus spaceship sitting in the grass. He squinted as five Keronians came out. He watched them as they disappeared around a corner, obviously heading for the front door.

Dororo pushed out the grate as they left. Then slipped over to the ship, the door was stupidly left open. Dororo crept inside, the ships inner lights were out, so were the cameras. Dororo started wandering through the halls, not using any ninja stealth at all.

Dororo was about to enter a room when he felt a presence behind him. He turned to see a glowing red eye.

"I'm surprised you fell for that doppelgänger of mine" Zoruru snarled as he released his arm blade.

"of course I didn't, you may be excellent at assassinations but you will never be good at manipulations"

"yet you came in, knowing I would be here?"

"I don't care about you, or your need to kill me for whatever reason you have"

"your trespassing, giving me a perfect excuse to kill you! So you better start caring enough to die with dignity and fight back!"

Dororo growled "I have certain business to take care of..." He started opening the door to the room he had tried to enter before being interrupted by the bloodthirsty cyborg.

"there's no one even in there! And he's not stupid enough to just waltz into his room without finding out who disabled our security!"

"Oh Zoruru, Zoruru, Zoruru..." The cyborg jerked as the blue ninja had actually remembered his name and had bothered to say it.

"who do you think turned off the cameras for me in the first place?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dororo waited in that dark room, sitting in the corner and hugging his knees. It seemed like hours before someone came in.

Dororo looked up when someone opened the door, came in, then closed it behind them and lock it.

"Dororo..." Someone with a deep and gruff voice said slowly, walking over to the ninja. Dororo stood up and met the newcomer eye to eye "G-Garuru..."

"you went through all this trouble... Sending a fake transmission to our ship... disguising your voice to sound like the general... Making it so the true source of the message was hidden... Would have worked if I didn't have the second best hacker from Keron in my platoon..."

Dororo looked down

"you clever assassin..." Garuru placed his hands on the ninjas shoulders and gently pressed his nose against Dororos mask.

Dororo returned the nuzzle, then wrapped his arms around his superior and buried his face into his purple shoulder.

"Where did you learn to do that? I thought you weren't good with computers"

Dororo pulled back and looked at him "I... I stole a program from Kururu..."

"Why did you bring us here? We agreed to meet only once a month... What happened?"

Dororo sniffed, then he started to cry. He covered his eyes and leaned against the purple Keronian, making him stagger a bit before helping the ninja sit down on his bed "Dororo... Did something happen?"

Dororo couldnt answer becuase he was crying so hard, but he pulled out a small case, a disk with a spiral sticker placed on it was inside.

Garuru blinked and took the case and pulled the disk out "Dororo... What is?"

But there was no hope of Dororo answering since he was crying so hard. Garuru took the disk and slipped it inside a DVD player for a flatscreen TV on his wall. But nothing could prepare him for what would pop up when he hit "play"

a bed appeared, something was tied to it. Something moving.

the image zoomed forward, giving whoever would be watching the video a clear shot of what was thrashing around on the bed.

Garuru sucked in a breath as he realized it was Dororo. Mask gone and ball gag in its place. His arms tied above his head to the headboard and he wore a seductive harness that forced him to expose himself.

Garuru looked at the Dororo that was on his bed, he was covering his ears and facing away from the TV.

Garuru looked back as the video started making noise, Dororo was now trying to scream through the gag, tears flowing down his face and making dark spots on the bed beneath him.

Suddenly, a yellow hand appeared from the side of the camera shot "Kururu!" Garuru thought "Why's he-"

suddenly, Kururus hand grabbed Dororos exposed member, making the ninja scream louder then before, but since it was still behind the gag it was muffed all the same.

The camera changed angles again, making it a side veiw of the bed. Kururu completely popped into veiw and let go of Dororo, leaving him shaking in fear. Kururu then climbed on top of him, and the camera anglce changed to show Kururus hand running down Dororos hip.

The camera seemed to follow his hand all the way down to Dororos arse, where Kururu roughly shoved in a finger. The camera changed so it showed Dororos facial expression. He let out another muffled wail, his eyes wide and more tears fell down his face.

This went on forever, Kururu torturing Dororo in the most awful way. Finally, Kururu stopped and watched Dororo, the ninja was panting heavily, sobbing through the gag as he was obviously fighting an unpleasant need that the hormones in his body were producing.

"Kulukuuu, oh look how hard you are Dororo~" Kururu slurred and gently touched it. Dororo flinched away and whined.

"Kuku" Kururu laughed as he lifted Dororos lower half into his lap and began stuffing himself in.

Dororo screamed so loud Garuru had to cover his ears, even with the gag in, Dororo was loud as heck.

Kururu rammed into his unprepared body, unload began oozing out and the camera angle changed so Garuru could see Dororos ass being torn apart from Kururus merciless thrusting.

when it came to an end, Kururu didn't bother to let Dororo release. He let him lay there in a puddle of white and red, going into shock from the horrible pain in his butt.

The video ended with a final shot of Dororos entrance, being spread apart by the harness and dripping blood and Kururus cum.

Garuru stared at the now dark TV in utter shock, he had not moved since the TV had first turned on. He looked back at Dororo. He was staring at Garuru still crying but managing to keep somewhat of a strait face.

"When... When did he do that?" Garuru scooted over to him and hugged the trembling ninja.

"t-two nights ago..."

"That... Bastard... I'll kill him!" Garuru growled and stood up "I'll send him back to Keron in a body bag!"

"Th-theres... More..." Dororo whimpered.

Garuru sat back down "what else did that sicko do?"

"th-that was the only time h-he did that..." Dororo gulped "b... But... Afterwards... I-I went to tell Giroro this so he could contact you... B-but..." He started crying again "G-Giroro loves me! He asked me if I was gay, that was really weird but I said yes anyway... But then he started asking if I was a virgin and... and..."

when he hesitated, Garuru grabbed him by the shoulders "what did my brother do to you?!" He yelled, clearly losing his cool.

Dororo gulped "wh...when I didn't answer right away... He... P-pinned me down and..."

Dororo stopped when Garuru stiffened up, his teeth bared.

"n-no, G-Garuru it wasn't like that! It was more of an accident... I think... But he didn't do anything to me!"

Garuru relaxed a tiny bit "and...what did you say?"

"y-yes... I said yes... I didn't mean to though, I got scared and it just came out!"

"did Kururu ask?"

"Well... Before it all happened, yea but I said yes that time to hide our relationship... But no one noticed me before Garuru! Why does everyone want me all of a sudden?!"

Garuru hugged him tightly "because your such a good person... People need time to see that... But what Kururu did..." Giroro hugged him more fiercely, making Dororo squeak in surprise "I won't forgive him... Never... I will make him pay damnit..."

Dororo nodded and closed his eyes "h-he doesn't have to die... i don't want anyone to die..."

"Fine... A few years in jail will have to do till then..." Garuru growled.

"wh-what about Giroro?"

"Tell him your taken. You don't have to say by who. And stop telling people that your a virgin ok? Thats gonna make them want you more..."

Dororo nodded "I'm... Sorry..."

"Don't be... It's not your fault your so adorable..."

Dororo blushed and closed his eyes.

Garuru pulled away "the ships gonna take off soon, I need to make sure we stay a bit longer..." Garuru smiled and stood up "you can stay here if you want... This room pretty much has everything..."

Dororo nodded and gave Garuru a final hug before he walked out, wondering how the hell he was gonna make Kururu pay


	4. Chapter 4

The trail went slow, but well. Using the footage Dororo had obtained, Kururu was charged with the raping of another and asinged 4 years in jail. It would have been 10 years but Kururu paid off most of his bail up front. (keronian law is different then human law btw)

Dororo was standing in a feild of purple and pink flowers. Giroro was walking up to him from behind "Garuru said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Y-yea..." Dororo looked down "lets... Lets take a walk... Ok?"

"yea... Sure Dororo..." Giroro blinked and followed the ninja as he walked farther into the feild.

After a few awkward minuets of silence, Dororo spoke up "we... We can't..."

Giroro sighed "yea... I... Picked up on that..."

Dororo looked at him "it's not that your a bad person or anything... It's just..." He looked at the flowers "there's... Someone else in my life already..."

"Wah- really?" Giroro stared at him "I-I thought you were single!"

"No... And... I lied... I'm not a virgin..."

Giroro blinked "why did you lie?"

"I didn't mean to... It was a reaction..."

"ah..."

"and... I want to apologize... For being so cold to you..."

"Hey, if I was raped I would be pretty mad to..."

"No... No it wasn't because of Kururu..."

Dororo looked down the flowers again as Giroro stopped "what? Then... Why?"

Dororo sighed "I was... Trying to scare you away from me... so I could see him without anyone following me..."

"So it is a guy..."

"Yea... A very... Very nice.. Strong... Handsome..." Dororo looked up at the sky "he's got such a wonderful voice... so..._passionate _in bed..."

"whoa, whoa, whoa! ok I get it... He's the perfect guy!" Giroro shook Dororo to break him out of his love struck trance.

Dororo blinked looked back at Giroro "he's exactly like you... If he hadn't been there first... I would defiantly be with you"

Giroro looked down "I understand..."

"You can find someone else... And... Even after all this.. I still want to be your best friend Giroro..."

Giroro looked at him and nodded "yea... I understand... But Dororo, let me ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Who is he?"

Dororo blinked, then looked away "I'm sorry..."

"you can't tell me?"

"I really can't... I'm sorry..."

"why?"

"becuase you would die of shock"

"Keroro?"

Dororo blinked, then started laughing. He slapped his knee "y-y-you think I would sleep with KERORO?! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Giroro chuckled and shrugged "hey, that's news I could die from"

"pffff... ahahahaaaaaaa!" Dororo wiped a tear away from his eye "ohhh man... I'm crying now! Haha! Sleeping with Keroro! Geheheee!"

Giroro started laughing as well, the both of them stood there in the flowers, laughing their butts off like the best of friends.


	5. Chapter 5

Dororo laid down on Garurus bed. His feet were sore from walking around with Giroro for what felt like ages. Garuru sat down next to him "how did he take it?"

"better then I expected... he's a good friend..." Dororo looked up at him.

"Dororo..." Garuru sighed "I... I need to leave soon... In two days..."

"What? Why?"

"HQ wants me available... They started a raid on planet Viper and they know I can be a great assist..."

"Oh... I see..." Dororo hugged his arm "I'm going to miss you..."

"I'll come back next month, there's nothing to feel bad about" Garuru laid down next to him, holding him close to his body. Dororo buried his face into Garurus chest, enjoying it while it lasted.

Garuru reached down Dororos mask and caressed the ninjas cheek. The movement of his hand easing the mask down so it hung around Dororos neck.

Dororo blushed and looked up at him. his lips parted slightly and his eyes shiney.

Garuru grinned and brought him up for a tender kiss, Dororo practically melted in his senpais arms. Opening his mouth and letting the higher ranking soldier gain access to the inside of his mouth.

they playfully fought for dominance, rolling over and over, taking turns being the dominant one. But it eventually ended with Garuru as the sexy seme and Dororo as the adorable uke.

Garuru gently pinned the ninja down beneath him and pulled away from the kiss, panting hard and looking into his eyes. Dororo was panting just as hard, he swallowed the spit that Garuru had left behind in his mouth and moaned slightly from the thought of swallowing more then Garurus saliva.

as if he could read minds, Garuru smirked and rolled over so he was on the bottom "you really wanna go that far, eh?"

Dororo blushed even harder and nodded. he let Garuru pull him in for another kiss as Dororos hand wandered down the purple Keronians chest and stomach. Garuru broke away from the kiss and groaned as Dororos fingers touched the slit that hid the dick he was so proud of.

Garuru gripped Dororos shoulders tightly as the ninja eased it out, staring at it with wide eyes "I-It's like it gets bigger every time I see it..." He whispered and squeezed his eyes shut from embarrassment, blushing even harder.

Garuru lifted one of his hands from his shoulder and gently gripped Dororos chin, lifting it up so he faced him directly "are you scared Dororo?"

"N-No! I got past fear during our 5th time!" Dororo cried and hugged Garuru tightly "I just need it Garuru! I need it so badly! Kururu made me forget what it feels like to make _real _love! I want to remember! I want to be taken!"

Garuru blinked and held him close "it's ok baby... I'll help you remember... Just calm down..." he whispered. Dororo was shaking in his arms, obviously to desperate for love to focus on what his hands were doing to Garurus dick.

Garuru flipped him back over and went down to whisper in his ear "I know how much you want it... You don't have to blow me today..."

Dororo sniffed "y-you sure?"

"Of course, you need all the love tonight... besides..." Garuru reached behind the ninja and stroked his butt, making him moan.

"all I really need is your ass to feel satisfied... The blowjobs are just an extra treat..."

Dororo blushed even more and wrapped his arms around Garurus neck "pl...please... P-prepare me..."

Garuru nodded and pushed a few fingers into Dororos mouth. The ninja began sucking on them, giving them a shiney coating of saliva.

Garuru blushed at the adoreable sight, Dororo closed his eyes and looked away as Garuru pulled his fingers out and scooted down to examine Dororos arse, he blinked as he saw that it was red and swollen.

"Dororo, you haven't even healed from what Kururu did to you!"

"i-I don't care!"

"if I continue, it's going to hurt..."

"N-not if you go slow... Please..." Dororo whimpered, looking at Garuru from inbetween is spread legs "y-your teasing me like crazy just by hesitating! Do it!"

Garuru blushed and nodded. He quickly slipped a finger inside, Dororo yelped and jerked a bit.

Garuru pulled it out "a-are you ok?"

"Put it back in!" Dororo cried "please!"

Garuru looked at him, the ninjas eyes were watering and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. he was clearly uncomfortable, yet his icey blue eyes were staring into Garurus with lots of lust and desperation. Garuru sighed and pushed it back in.

Dororo hissed from the pain, a whimper escaping from his throat. But Garuru kept it in, waiting for his lover to adjust before slowly thrusting it in and out.

Dororo squeaked occasionally, but the pain embedded in his voice was soon replaced with pleasure, but it switched right back to pain as Garuru added a second finger into Dororos inner warmth.

"A-ah!" He yelped "nyaa! G-Garuru!"

"D-Dororo..." Garuru looked down at his blue lover, who looked back up at him with lidded eyes "I'm... Fine... Please..." He managed to say.

Garuru held him close "look, I'm hurting you... If these two fingers can cause this much discomfort then my-"

"S-SHUT... UP!"

Garuru winced as Dororo yelled and began humping his superiors hand "put it in me! Make me scream and cry! I don't care! I want it... I... I wanna cum so badly!"

Garuru looked down at him with wide eyes, never before had he heard Dororo beg like this before. But instead of fulfilling his desire, Garuru pulled his fingers out.

Dororo actually growled and sat up a bit "wh-what are you do-"

he was cut off by Garuru grabbing him by the shoulders and flipping over, roughly placing Dororo on top of himself.

Garuru placed his lips near Dororos ear "there are more ways to cum, sweetheart"

Dororo froze, during the countless times they have sex, Garuru was always dominant, always inside the younger Keronian and always refusing to submit. To be given an opportunity like this was foreign almost frightening to the ninja.

"I-I cant..." Dororo whimpered and tried to crawl off him, but Garuru grabbed him and held him still "I don't care how horny you are, I refuse to hurt the one I love" Garuru leaned in so their lips were barely brushing against each others.

"But I won't ignore your needs... so until your cute little butt is all healed up, you can take me... Trust me, it's good... Nothings been in there, it will feel just like it felt for me when I took your virginity, and didn't I say that it was the best shit I never had?"

Dororo was shaking slightly "b-but... I-I..."

"Come on babe, look at you, I think your harder then you've ever been before in your life, and like you said, jacking off isn't gonna cut it" Garuru rubbed Dororos cheek gently "you don't even need to prepare me... Just get in and let instinct take over. Enjoy it while you can..."

"G-Garuru... You would... L-let me be seme?" Dororo sputtered, still struggling to take this in as reality.

"I would do anything for you, your my little nin..."

Dororo blushed and looked down at Garurus exposed entrance, he then looked at his own hard as hell erection. Dororo whimpered, the throbbing was becoming unbearable. He placed his shaky hands on Garurus hips.

When Dororo hesitated, Garuru reached up and rubbed the younger Keronians cheek "go on babe... Put that puppy in"

Dororo blushed madly, then took a deep breath and began pushing in. He gasped as the head vanished into the purple flesh. Garuru groaned and held onto his lovers shoulders "go on... go farther..." He looked at him with eyes full of lust. Dororo shuddered from the intense heat he was already receiving and continued to bury himself in.

They both started panting and moaning as Dororos throbbing member kept pushing it's way through the tight heat. Dororo started to get rougher, losing himself in the pleasure that was wracking through his body. In result, Dororo hit the end of the road quicker then he expected.

Garuru rolled his head back, panting hard at the feeling of being invaded "so this is what it feels like..." He thought "damn..."

Dororo started thrusting, softly at first, but slowly gaining speed. Garuru moaned and held onto the ninja as they both got lost in the heat of passion. Dororo lost any sense of control and began pounding mercilessly into his senpai. Garuru cried out as Dororo started to strike his sweet spot "oh god! Right there Dororo! Right there!"

"G-Garuru" Dororo cried and went even faster "I-I'm not gonna last any longer!"

Garuru nodded and began moving along with the ninja, giving them much more pleasure.

They came in sync, both of them yelling out their partners names and making the most sexy orgasim faces ever. They collapsed onto the bed, their skin shiney with sweat. Dororo looked at Garuru, panting hard. Garuru looked up at him "what did I tell you?" He grunted "good stuff... Right...?"

Dororo nodded and pulled it out, bringing some of the love juice that he had left in there moments before with it.

He rolled off Garuru, trying to catch his breath and wiping the sweat off his face "g-god... I... I can't even... Even explain it..."

"Heh..." Garuru rolled onto his side, facing Dororo "but it was good... Right?"

"Very..." Dororo sighed and closed his eyes, still out of breath.

Garuru hugged the ninja close and kissed his cheek "rest now... I'll be here when you wake up..."

Dororo nodded and closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep.

Garuru spooned his lover and pulled the covers over their heads.

However, while Garuru and Dororo had been distracted from the hormones and the need for pleasure, one of the many ceiling tiles above had slid ever so slightly to the side, showing nothing but a glowing red dot.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoruru quietly slipped into the ships medical bay, his red pupal tiny and his entire body tense "I couldn't have just seen that... I couldn't... There's no way..."

he put his metal hand against the wall and leaned against it, trying to process what he had just seen.

"Garuru... proud, stern, unbreakable Garuru... With... pitiful, whimpy, crybaby Zeroro?!"

Zoruru rubbed his eye with his fleshy hand "is that why Zeroro went into Garurus room when we landed? is that why Garuru stood up against Kururu so aggressively at the trial?"

"Zoruru?"

Zoruru blinked and looked up to see Pururu standing in front of them with a worried look on her face "Zoruru, are you alright? Your shaking"

"yes I'm... No... No I'm not alright!" Zoruru held his head "I've been fucking traumatized beyond belief!"

"Really? What happened?" Pururu frowned and walked over to his side.

"I...I saw..." Zoruru shuddered "Garuru... Garuru and Zeroro... Together..."

"Huh? you mean sexually?"

"Of course! What else would I mean?!"

Pururu blinked "now that's... Strange... Rather unamaginable..."

"Apparently it's been going on for months! This is why we have these monthly trips to Pekopon! It's so they can get together!" Zoruru frowned "This can't be happening..."

"Why?"

Zoruru looked up at Pururu "for most of my life... I wanted to kill Zeroro... but now... Now the little bitch is with my leader! I can't get near him!" He clenched his metal hand, digging the razor sharp claws into the wall.

"I bet that fucker did it just so he could be safe from me! He's taking advantage of our leader!"

"you don't know that..." Pururu frowned "they could just like each other..."

"you really think that?! look, their totaly different! How in the world could they have connected?!"

"Opposites attract" Pururu tried to reason with him.

"we're not talking about magnets here! We're talking about Garuru being used as a shield and a sex toy!"

"Zoruru, you need to stop fussing about it!" Pururu grabbed the worn tan veil that was attached to Zorurus hat and yanked on it roughly, causing the cyborg to lose his balance and fall towards the medic.

Pururu pushed him back upright as he almost collided with her "just drop it Zoruru, they like each other, that's all there is to it!"

Zoruru stepped away from the medic and snarled "if your to blind to see it, then I'll find someone who can!" he slipped away.

"Dont do anyting stupid!" Pururu yelled dafter him, but it was to late, Zoruru was already long gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoruru stormed into Tororos lab, the orange table was watching a recording of Kururus trial, clearly pleased that his rival was behind bars.

He turned around to face Zoruru as he approached "what do you want? I'm busy, pupupuu"

"Well 'unbusy' yourself and listen to me!"

"Pupu, someone sounds cranky..."

"zip it squirt!" Zoruru snapped "Garurus being manipulated!"

"pu?" Tororo turned his entire attention to Zoruru

"Look, Zeroro pulled him into some weird lovey dovey trance thing and now I can't kill him because of it!"

"What? That ninja and Garuru?" Tororo snorted "oh come on, if they were together I would have known!"

"Garuru keeps on turning the entire ships power off whenever we come here! And not only that be he insists on sleeping far away from the rest off us, like, across the entire island of Japan! Is that not weird?!"

"that's just how he is! Besides, do you have any proof?"

"I just saw them fucking!"

"oh come on, people get together just for that all the time, most times there's nothing real going on inbetween them" Tororo crossed his arms "besides, Dororos with someone else"

"huh? He is?"

Tororo pushed a button on his keyboard and a picture came up on one of his many monitors. Zorurns eye widened as he saw the hot headed Giroro pinning down the ninja, both were blushing madly.

"where did you get that?"

"It was on Kururus computer, Pupu! Now that he's behind bars the fucker can't stop me from searching through his computer!"

"this is worse then I thought!" Zoruru screeched "not only is he manipulating Garuru but he's cheating on him to!"

"wait..." Tororoa annoyed frown was suddenly replaced with a smirk "are you jealous?"

"What?!" Zoruru glared at him "jealous of Zeroro? How?! I'm trying to save our leader from that bitch!"

"Oh your just using that as a cover!" Tororo laughed "your mad because you like Garuru! Pupupuuu!"

Zoruru blushed "sh-shut up!" He looked back at the picture.

"Pupu! You can't fool me!"

"put a sock in it before I slit your throat!"

That shut the chubby hacker up, but he still was smirking.

Zoruru squeezed his eye shut, sure he was attracted to the purple Keronian, but not that badly. But he deserved to be with Garuru more then Zeroro ever did.

Zoruru blinked and looked back at the picture "but if this picture is real... Then... then Giroro likes Dororo..." he thought.

Zoruru felt a lightbulb go off in his head "maybe that's the way to get them apart! What if I get Giroros help and get them to break up? What if Garuru turned his attention to me while Giroro got Zeroro compleatly?"

Zoruru smirked "that way... Garurus all mine... And he would hate Zeroro afterwords to! Meaning he might MAKE me kill him! Oh yes~"

"pu? Zoruru are you ok?" Tororo frowned at a now chuckling Zoruru, his red eye vibrating violently as he was lost in thought.

Zoruru suddenly spun around on his heels and walked out of the lab, leaving Tororo confused and slightly worried.

Zoruru started laughing wildly as he walked through the ships halls "we leave in a day... I just gotta convince Giroro to help me... Then we can start when they can't consult each other!" Zoruru thought "this is perfect! Truly perfect!"


	8. Chapter 8

Zoruru snuck over to Giroros tent and tapped the outside "Giroro, we need to talk! Open up"

heard shuffling through the tent wall, and soon the zipper zipped down, revealing a tired Giroro "huh? You!" Giroro blinked and rubbed his eyes "what do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

Giroro looked at him suspiciously "yea... Sure..." He heasitently pulled the tent flap aside so Zoruru had room to crawl in.

Zoruru sat down on front of him "this is an urgent matter... It needs explaining right away"

"ok..." Giroro frowned "what is it?"

"Im... Aware... That you like Zeroro"

"huh? Who told you that?"

"Tororo, apparently there was a picture of you two... Going at it... In Kururus computer"

Giroro cussed under his breath "we did no such thing! It was a misunderstanding and I fell over onto him on accident!"

Zoruru blinked "Even so, I'm sure you like him"

Giroro growled "yea... what does it matter to you?"

"you see... Zeroro and his lover are not... doing so well..."

"wait... You know who it is?"

"My my, he keeps many secrets doesn't he?" Zoruru sighed "yes I do know"

"Wh-who..." Giroro regretted asking

"Your older brother, Garuru"

Giroro froze "no... No your lying"

"I wish I wasn't..."

"That's impossible..."

"it's not... And it's going badly... You see Garuru wants to stop it, but Zeroro, being so desperate for love, refuses to let go"

Zoruru closed his eye "he asked me for assistance, he was aware you liked your comrade as well... So..." Zoruru smiled "he wants you to love him in his place"

Giroros jaw fell open in shock "wh-what?"

"Yes I know, a very strange plan but it may work..."

"Wait... Why didn't he tell me himself?! And why did he ask for your help?"

"Because I'm involved as well..." Zoruru opened his eye "I'm the one Garuru wants to leave Zeroro for"

"your kidding"

"of course not... But I can't do this alone..." Zoruru leaned in close to the corporal "I need you to show Zeroro how much better off he is with you"

"I-I can't just do that?!"

"These are Garurus words, not mine, But we leave tomorrow morning. While their separated, we can work... Come on Giroro, its unhealthy to be in a rotting relationship! Zeroros lost himself in a sea of love that doesn't exist anymore!"

Giroro stared at the cyborg "Dororo with Garuru? That can't be right! Can it?"

"you have the rest of the night to make a decision... Zeroros always eager for sex, Garuru said that all you have to do is make love to him and tell him that Garuru isn't interested anymore..."

"b-but I..."

"I have to go now... I said what I needed to say..." Zoruru stepped out of the tent "make the right choice Giroro..." He whispered as he vanished into the night, leaving Giroro shocked beyond belief.


	9. Chapter 9

Giroro watched as Garurus ship zipped away into the morning sky.

He looked over to see Dororo waving goodbye to it as it vanished from sight, a faint pink glow rested on his cheeks.

"He's blushing... Good lord, Zoruru was right, wasn't he?" He thought "but Dororo... With Garuru?! That's crazy!"

Dororo caught Giroros staring eye "hm? Is something wrong Giroro?"

"eh? Oh, no nothing!" Giroro looked away "I thought I saw something glowing near your head, it was just the sunlight reflecting off your skin, sorry"

"oh..." Dororo looked back up at the sky "I see..."

Giroro looked down and kicked a small rock with his foot "damn... can I really just tell Dororo to let Garuru go? If what Zoruru said is true, then Dororo won't listen... But I have to try, right?"

Giroro looked up to see Dororo walking away "w-wait! Dororo!"

"huh?" Dororo turned back to the corporal "what is it?"

"I-I almost forgot... I have a message for you... From... Someone..." He sputtered.

"You do?"

"Yea... It's something private though..." Giroro rubbed the back of his head "do you think we can talk somewhere private?"

Uh... Sure... My cabin is pretty private..." Dororo tilted his head, wondering what the message was.

"sure! Go on ahead, I'll catch up!" Giroro rushed over to his tent and pulled out a wing pack.

Dororo blinked "o-ok..." He jumped away to the forest.

Giroro turned on the pack and flew after him, the brief moment of isolation in the sky gave him time to think "what do I say when I get there..." he thought "how do I break this to Dororo? He's going to be heartbroken..."

Soon he landed in the trees, right next to Dororos cabin.

"Good... Koyukis not here..." Giroro took off his pack and went inside to see Dororo sitting on his knees on a small pillow, his Katana carefully balanced on top of his head.

Giroro closed the door after him and sat down in front of him "Dororo... I... I know..."

Dororo blinked "what? Know what?"

"About you... And Garuru..."

Dororo stiffened, his eyes wide "wh-what?"

"so... It is true?"

"Yes I... Wait... How did you find out?! Were you poking around?!"

"No! No! Someone told me for Garurus behalf..."

Dororo looked down "why would he tell anyone... It was out secret..."

"Look... Dororo... I know you love my brother and that's fine with me... But..."

"but what?"

"He wants to stop..."

Dororo winced, his blue pupils tiny "what?"

"In his message... He said he wanted to break up with you so he could be with someone else..."

"Your lying..." Dororo whispered "your playing with me..."

"I wish I was! I was shocked to hear it to... But Garurus new lover came to me and told me face to face that it was true!"

Dororo suddenly stood up, his katana falling off it's perch and hitting the floor with a clatter "no... Your LYING!" Dororo yelled "that cant be true! We saw each other last night! We love each other!"

Giroro was shocked from Dororos sudden outburst "D-Dororo..."

"GET OUT!" Dororo screamed "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

Giroro jumped up and backed away "o-okay! Okay I'm going!"

Dororo grabbed his katana off the ground and swung it at Giroro, missing him only by and inch "GO AWAY!"

Giroro gasped and ran out of the cabin, grabbing and strapping on his wing pack so he could fly away quickly. Giroro took off, Dororos screams growing quiet over the rushing wind.


	10. Chapter 10

Dororo rarely drank, he made a vow to never drink unless it was a special occasion, even then he only consumed a small mouthful at maximum. He never wanted to get drunk, he thought it was disrespectful and he was afraid he would hurt someone.

but tonight was different, tonight he wanted to forget.

When Giroro had fled, Dororo had cried. He cried because he thought that Giroro had pulled a prank on him, and had made fun out of his love for Garuru by making the ninja doubt him.

Thats why he wanted to forget, he wanted to forget ever doubting Garuru.

Garuru was on his mind during the entire night, even after he had lost himself and became a staggering, hiccuping,and foolish mess.

Dororo sat outside his cabin, Koyuki was away with the Hinatas on a field trip for school, he was all alone with himself and his achohol.

The ninja held a large bottle of beer in one hand, and his phone in the other, his mask off and laying on the grass, along with a pile of vomit that stank horribly.

Dororo took a large swig of his drink and hiccuped loudly, flipping through the contacts that were on his phone. He was constantly humming Garurus name, and he smiled as he found Garurus contact, his handsome purple face sitting next to his name and phone number.

when he went to click the "send a text" button, he hiccuped, his entire body shook from the force of it, and because of that he accidentally hit the contact below Garurus. But since he was drunk off his ass, he didn't notice a thing.

he recklessly hit the letters to form a sentence that looked exactly like a drunk persons chicken scratch, then hit send and threw his phone away, it splashed into the stream that ran right by his cabin just as it finished sending.

...

Giroro blinked open his eyes to the sound of a alarm going off. He sat up and looked at his phone that was laying beside his sleeping bag. The clock on it said 2:00 AM.

Giroro rubbed his eyes and picked it up. A notice laid on the screen, notifying him that he had received a text.

Giroro grunted with annoyance "who would text me this early?" he thought and opened the text up so he could read it.

**To: Giroro **

**From: Dororo **

**Subject: sssez**

**Hheu Btby I wsnns hsve swx vonee obwr **

Giroro blinked, he had no clue what it said, ether it was a weird ninja code or something was very wrong with Dororo.

Giroro cussed under his breath and grabbed his wing pack. He flew away into the night, trying to get there as fast as possible "Jesus christ, Dororo what the fucks going on with you?!"

He landed near the cabin and dropped his wing pack before hurrying over to check on his friend. He gasped as he saw him laying in the grass, of course, the worst case scenario went through Giroros head.

But as he dropped to his knees to his friends side, and saw him breathing and reacting to his sudden appearance, he relaxed "Jesus, you scared me"

Giroro winced as he saw the now empty beer bottle and the puke residue that had dribbled down Dororos chin "shit... your a fucking mess..." He grunted and reached over and began splashing water from the stream onto his face to wash the gunk off.

Dororo blinked and looked at Giroro "Garrurruuu~" he slurred and grabbed Giroros arm.

Giroro blinked "no, no, it's Giro-"

Giroro was cut off by Dororo suddenly sitting up and hugging the corporal. They fell over onto the grass, Dororo on top.

Giroro sputtered and looked up at Dororo, who's blue face was now many shades of crimson.

"D-Dororo, what are you..."

Dororo hiccuped and closed his eyes, a goofy smile on his face.

Giroro tried to push him off, but Dororo refused to let go. The two kept on struggling, but ended up rolling over and right into the stream.

Giroro and Dororo both let out a cry of shock as the cold water collided with their skin. They splashed around, now shivering.

Giroro was now on top, and he kept on trying to get away. But Dororo still held on, the water shallow enough for him to lay completely on his back without getting water in his eyes, nose, or mouth.

"Dororo!" Giroro cried as the ninja wrapped his legs around his superiors waist "let go of me!"

"Uunh, Garuru I'm so Hooorrrrny..." Dororo moaned and began bucking his hips upward and into Giroros lower half.

"Ah! Stop that!" Giroro blushed and sat down on Dororos waist, making it so he couldn't do that embarrassing motion anymore.

Giroro tried to pull away again, but Dororo kept a firm grip on him, holding him tightly and keeping him on top.

"oh no! Don't do this!" Giroro yelled at himself as he felt a budge form in between his legs, and to his horror, he could feel Dororos own pouch start to swell.

Giroros eyes widened as he realized what kind of position he was in, on top of Dororo, sitting on his crotch, with both of their bulges brushing against each other.

Giroro was horrified that this was happening. for so long he wished for something like this to happen, but even if it was the best way to get Dororos attention away from a rotting relationship, it felt wrong.

"He's drunk and he's depressed... I can't take advantage of him... not like this!"

Dororo rolled his head back "ngh... Please..."

"No... No..." Giroro started at Dororo, even when drunk he was adoreable. He blinked, then reeled away in shock as he realized that he was looking at him without his mask on.

"Ive never seen his face before... It's so... Cute..." He thought, staring at his mouth.

while he was distracted, he lost some of the force that he was pushing down Dororos hips with, so Dororo was able to start humping again.

Giroro was memorized by Dororos mouth so much that he barely noticed. his upper lip was like the number 3 turned 90 degrees, and his lower lip was almost invisible since the upper lip overlapped it. in other words, he had a total cat face.

Giroro found himself growing aroused by the repetitive collisions of their swelling pouches, yet he did nothing to stop it. He was to lost in Dororos cuteness.

"is this why my brother loved you?" He whispered ever so softly, so quietly that Dororo could not hear "because of this adorableness you have? If that's true, why would he ever leave?"

he looked down to see the head of his own erection poking out of his pouch, Dororos had already been fully extended from his higher level of hardness and constant movements that had eventually jostled it out.

"Oh god... I can't take it anymore... I need to be inside you!" Giroro gripped Dororos shoulders tightly "good lord... How hot and tight you must be..."

the coldness of the water seemed non existent now, it had been drowned out by the heat of lust and need. Giroro stopped struggling all together and joined Dororo in his humping.

Their hips made loud splashes in the water as they moved together, Giroro moved his hands to Dororos hips and began to take over, controlling all the movements they made.

Dororo let this happen, so drunk that he still thought it was Garuru who was doing these things to him. He giggled and moaned, wiggling his hips side to side and letting his member slap against Giroros thigh.

Giroro reached down and grabbed it, making the ninja underneath him cry out and squirm slightly. Giroro pulled out his own and pulled Dororo closer to him.

He had lost all sense of concern and fear for Dororos safety and began pushing himself in.

Dororo screeched and hung onto him, the cold water acting as a poor excuse for a lubricant. The penetration was painful since he hadn't healed yet. But since Kururu hadn't been so big, only part of his ass had been damaged, Dororo had failed to realize that.

When it was all the way in, it was blissful in a painful way.

Dororos tight hole and the stream had a large difference in temperature, so when Giroros erection went from being in an icy cold stream to a hot, tight hole that it could barely fit in, you could imagine the heat he felt.

Giroro and Dororo started panting, both of them not being able to speak due to shock and pleasure.

Giroro held Dororo close "f-fuck... So tight... So... Hot... God..." Giroro moaned and began thrusting. Dororo cried out with each movement, his fingers digging into Giroros shoulders.

Giroro reached down and began pumping the ninja, making him squeal and claw at his shoulders.

no words were exchanged, just moans and gasps of satisfaction and pleasure. But it soon came to an end when Dororo arched his back and came with a wail. Giroro felt him come and released as well. Both lay in the stream, panting hard and cuddling as their cum was whisked away by the stream.

Giroro watched Dororo as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his drunkin smile still there.

Giroro felt a pang of guilt, yet there was satisfaction along with it.

"all I have ever wanted... Was to fuck you... And I did... I really did it..." he thought and pulled out of the ninja and dragged him out of the stream.

Giroro took one final look at Dororos dick before tucking it away back inside. He did the same to himself and carried him into the cabin. He placed him on his ninja bed and hurried off, closing the cabin door behind him and leaving Dororo to dream his drunkin dreams of Garuru.


	11. Chapter 11

Garuru was sitting in his designated chair, watching the stars whizz by as they headed for planet viper. He saw a light blue comet flash by the ship, catching his attention immediately.

"Blue as Pekopons sky... Just like Dororos eyes..." He thought and smiled a bit, Zoruru on the other hand scowled as he to saw the comet and reconized the similarity in color in the blue gaze he so constantly loathed.

Zoruru looked at Garuru to see him smiling "enjoy it while you can Garuru, but after you start to love me, you will dispise the color blue just as much as I do!" he thought.

Garuru closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, he prayed that HQ would call to say they had changed their minds so he could go back to Dororo, but the transmitter stayed quiet.

Taruru turned around in his chair and looked up at Garuru "th-there's a big star that just went supernova in front of us... If we don't change our course right away we might get burned!"

Garuru blinked "I don't see it"

"Pupu, it's a bit less then a light year away" Tororo looked back at Garuru "but it's expanding so fast that its gonna get here in a hour, and that star used to be pretty big..."

"fine, avoid it. will it be a delay?"

"of course theres gonna be a delay! We have to go to backwards and sideways until it collapses!" Tororo turned back to the computer he was typing on "we don't know how big its going to get, so just making a half circle around it is not gonna be safe!"

Pururu looked at Tororo "how long will it take?"

"heck I don't know woman!" Tororo spat "maybe a hour? A day? A week?! These things take time!"

"Then we will notify HQ about it" Garuru stood up "Pururu, handle the transmission, if you need me I will be in my quarters" he left the bridge of the ship and went to his room.

Zoruru stood up and quietly slipped away "this is my chance... Garurus all alone!"

Zoruru sneaked through the halls and when he got to Garurus room, pressed his ear against the door.

Garuru was sitting on his bed, holding a box that had been hidden underneath his bed. Inside was a picture of Dororo with a funny looking gardening hat on, large gloves, and holding a tiny shovel in one hand and a flower pot in the other. He was smiling and sweating, the light from an unknown source making his skin shine.

Garuru looked at it, a smile creeping on his face "your so adorable... So innocent... So hardworking..." he thought "who wouldn't love you?"

He jumped from shock as there was a couple knocks on his door. He stuffed the box under the bed again and removed the black peice of velvet he had placed over the camera in his room.

He then went to the door and opened it to see Zoruru, clutching his sides and breathing hard, Garuru recoiled in shock as he saw a tear rolling down his normal cheek.

"I've never seen Zoruru cry..." Garuru thought and watched the cyborg sniffle and sob, not knowing what to say.

"Zoruru... What's... Wrong?" He finnaly said. The cyborg squeezed his eye shut and let out another sob "G-G-Garuru..." he looked back at his superior.

"Easy now" Garuru said, realizing that Zoruru was breathing quite quickly "you may hyperventilate"

he led the crying cyborg into his room and closed the door behind him. Zoruru sat on the bed and whiped his eye "I-I can't take it anymore..." He cried "I can't take hiding like this anymore!"

Garuru sat next to him "hiding? What do you mean?"

Zoruru looked at him "I-I pretend to be a c-cold hearted killer... To keep my feelings from being seen..." he sniffed "I hate it! No one loves me because I don't want to be denied!"

"how could you be denied?" Garuru blinked as he handed Zoruru a tissue. He blew into it, making a wet sound. Zoruru sniffed and looked down "I h-hold a love..."

"oh... You don't have to be ashamed of having a crush on someone..." Garuru patted his back.

"no... You don't understand..." Zoruru suddenly reached out and placed his normal hand on Garurus cheek "I... I love you!"

Those three words struck Garuru like a bullet to the gut. he stared at Zoruru in shock "wh-what?!"

"I-I love you! i always have!" Zoruru grabbed his shoulders "I hid my soft side away so you would think I was cool... But you never noticed! I can't go on like this anymore!"

Garuru tried to push him away "I-I can't love you!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm in love with somebody else" Garuru blurted out.

Zoruru looked at him "e-even when he cheats on you?!"

Garuru blinked "what?"

"I know you had a relationship, but I thought you broke it off when you found out he was cheating on you!"

"Huh? The hell?! I'm not being cheated on!" Garuru frowned.

"B-but isn't your lover Zeroro?"

"Wha- how did you-"

"I've known for a long time... And I thought you wouldn't stay with someone who you knew wasn't loyal anymore! That's why I told you about my feelings now..."

Garuru looked away "Dororo would never cheat on me..."

Zoruru blinked and flinched away "you don't know?"

Garuru glared at Zoruru "him cheating on me is impossible... He's much to innocent for that"

"b-but I saw him!"

Garuru blinked "wh-what? You did?! with who?!"

"Y-Your younger brother... Giroro!"

Garuru stared at Zoruru with wide eyes, his entire body shaking "no... Your mistaken..."

"I-im not..." Zoruru blew into the tissue again "I saw them... on Pekopon... They were having sex and treating each other like lovers"

"d-do you have proof?" Garuru sputtered, finding it hard to imagine that Dororo would be so deciving and have sex with another man.

Zoruru reached into his hat with his metal hand and pulled out the picture of Giroro pinning down Dororo in the tent, but it had been edited to make it seem that Giroro was really inside him instead of just laying on him.

A tiny drops of blood had been added in between Dororos legs, and Dororos face showed pleasure instead of fear. Giroros facial expression stayed the same, the only thing different about it was that a pink blush sat on it.

Garuru stared with a gaping mouth, he couldn't speak, his eyes were tiny behind his yellow glasses.

Zoruru sniffed "I'm so sorry... I guess this means he looks at you as an object..."

Garuru looked at him "wh-when did this happen?" He sputtered.

"The last time we went to Pekopon for our monthly checkup with the platoon"

Garuru looked away, his body shaking with anger "how could this happen? Dororo, why? I thought you loved me!" he thought, clenching his fists "Zorurus right, he does think of me as an object"

"wait, no, no" Garuru blinked "no this can't be right... I'm jumping to conclusions!" He looked at the picture, then he saw what he was looking for.

"Look" Garuru pointed at Dororos face "look, he has his mask on!"

Zoruru flinched "what?"

"I know Dororo, if he really wanted Giroro, he would have kissed him... But his mask is untouched!"

"B-But their clearly having sex!" Zoruru stammered.

"he's bleeding to... Dororo hates it when he bleeds..." Garuru snarled "This is clearly rape..."

But Giroro... raping someone?!" Garuru was horrified "how could my little brother be such a monster?!"

He stood up and looked at Zoruru "Thank you for telling me Zoruru" he said and started to walk out.

"B-but..." Zoruru was cut off by Garuru closing the door behind him.

Zoruru snarled "fuck..." He lost the crying instantly and wiped his nose with the tissue.


End file.
